


It's...You.

by pansexual_dork



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, But you'll be okay, Don't hate lol, Fear of Discovery, Feels, Fucked Up, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lost Love, M/M, Past Lives, Pining Lance (Voltron), Relationship(s), So much angst, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Teen Romance, Temporary Character Death, bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexual_dork/pseuds/pansexual_dork
Summary: Ever had that familiar feeling like you've done something before? People may say it's just Deja Vu, but hey, maybe it's a memory from your past life(s).Shiro, Hunk, Lance, Keith, and Pidge are the paladins of Voltron, protecting the Universe from the hands of the Galra, meaning spending more time with each member. Hunk and Pidge are the brains and masters when it comes to technology, Shiro is the leader of Voltron, Keith and Lance are rivals; going neck to neck on who's the best.However...one of the paladins begins to slowly regain strange-faded memories. And with those "new" memories, new feelings and thoughts begin to show. But hey...it could just be Deja Vu. ;)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this is crappy, it's my first time and it was just a thought in the moment. Hopefully you all enjoy it! :D  
> ALSO the amount of chapters may be wrong, there could be more or less chapters, who knows, still trying to figure this out.  
> Anyway ENJOY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever had that familiar feeling like you've done something before? People may say it's just Deja Vu, but hey, maybe it's a memory from your past life(s).  
> Shiro, Hunk, Lance, Keith, and Pidge are the paladins of Voltron, protecting the Universe from the hands of the Galra, meaning spending more time with each member. Hunk and Pidge are the brains and masters when it comes to technology, Shiro is the leader of Voltron, Keith and Lance are rivals; going neck to neck on who's the best.  
> However...one of the paladins begins to slowly regain strange-faded memories. And with those "new" memories, new feelings and thoughts begin to show. But hey...it could just be Deja Vu. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first time, so I apologize if it's crappy XP

     shit...the dream again. why..?  
       who...is it? do I even know them..?  
  
Sitting up from his bed, he stretched his arms outwards, yawning loudly. Hunching his back, the brunette rubbed his eyes gently before slowly removing the bed sheets from his warm legs and sitting on the edge of the bed. He set his elbows on the his thighs, placing his face on the palms of his hands as he sighed, shaking his head. 

“Why again?”, he quietly asked himself before completely getting up from his bed and leaving his room, making his way to the bathroom. The Cuban boy dragged his feet, creating the small-grey bunny ears to flop in every step. The door sliding open, he turned the faucet on as warm water began to pour into the sink. Setting his hands under the faucet, he gathered water to splash onto his face to awaken himself up more. Pulling a towel from the rack, he dried his face as he looked at himself in the mirror. Long-black eyelashes with ocean-blue eyes along with light freckles scattered over his face, mostly on his cheeks and nose, the Cuban boy squinted at his reflection. **Lance** , that was the name of the Cuban boy...and the name of the Blue Paladin of Voltron. Before leaving the bathroom, he did his usual routine. He brushed his teeth, charcoal facemask, and finally, lotion or cream for his hair and skin.

Returning to his room, he changed into his casual outfit, pair of jeans with his blue baseball tee along with his blue Converse shoes. Ignoring his dream, he headed to the dining area where everyone was. Hunk bringing his dishes onto the table, Pidge talking to Shiro, Allura and Coran examining Hunk's food, and Keith sitting back as he waited to eat. Lance pulled his seat back and sat down, grinning excitedly as the food, "This smells amazing Hunk! What is it?", he asked curiously to the Yellow Paladin. "I...honestly don't know, this is something I'm trying so hopefully it tastes good as it smells good", Hunk responded nervously, scratching the back of his neck. Everyone settled into their seats and began eating as each one talked to the other. 

After their meal, Shiro helped Hunk collecting the dirty dishes to wash them. Lance handed them several plates and cups before leaving the room. "What to do what to do", he mumbled to himself, unsure on what to do since he explored the Castle already. He began to wander around the hallways, noticing he was near the Training area, he ruffled his hair and shrugged, "Hm why not, it won't be so bad", he said, walking to the area, but only to find it being occupied by none other than the Red Paladin, Keith. The brunette rolled his eyes and muttered, "And _of course_ he would be here". However, before exiting, he watched the raven for a few seconds, watching as the paladin observed the movements of the bots to determine what would be his next move. Lance watched as the other ran and slashed one of the bots before throwing his sword over and sliding between two bots, grabbing his weapon as he sliced both in one. The Blue Paladin leaned against the metal wall with arms crossed impressed by his teammate. Bold words appeared before Keith reading, **TRAINING COMPLETE**. The Red Paladin heavily breathed, walking towards the Training deck as he picked up a small towel to clean the sweat off of him. He began preparing the next training practice by setting up the settings on how he wanted it, but never realizing that the blue paladin was in the same room with him. 

"Even for an amateur like you Mullet, that wasn't so bad", Lance teased, walking slyly to the deck. Keith looked up, glaring at him, "What do _you_ want?", he questioned, eyebrows furrowed, focusing on the screen. "Well _so-rry_ to be here _your majesty_ , but I was gonna train. Unfortunately _yoouuu_ had to be here", posing in sassiest position possible with arms crossed and shifting his weight more on his right leg.   
  
"Since I'm such an amateur you prick, let's see who's better sharpshooter", Lance stared at him confused before asking him what he meant. Keith rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "I already set it up, so...let's see who the _**real**   _amateur", smirking at the brunette as his Bayard transformed into his sword that took form of a Katar. Lance chuckled as a cocky smirk appeared, his Bayard forming into an Energy Assault Rifle, "Get ready to eat dirt Mullet", as he took position. Keith commanded for the training to begin. 

The timer began to count down...

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**BEGIN!**  
  
  
And so...the training commenced.  
  
  
~~TIME SKIP~~  
  
  "WHAT THE QUIZNACK DID YOU DO KEITH?!"

  "NOTHING YOU PRICK!"   
  
  "OH PLEASE! NOTHING MY ASS!"  
  
The two yelled one another in confusion and frustration as it appeared the settings was set in very difficult mode. Lance aimed the bots ahead of Keith, giving him the green light to continue forward. As Lance covered his back, Keith slid underneath a bot, slicing him in half. The raven jumped onto his feet, charging at a line of bots, digging his sword into the bots, making a "ka- _bot_ ". He ran onto a platform, jumping on a bot, cutting the bot's head off, landing on his feet quickly as he continued running forward. Almost to the end zone, Lance cleared off the area for his teammate, pumping his fist into the air as he yelled happily, seeing victory is in his grip; however, a bit ambushed   
Keith, slamming him against the wall, hurting him.   
  
"KEITH!", Lance yelled, he quickly looked through his scope, targeted for the head and BANG!, headshot. Keith pushed himself into reaching the end zone, holding onto his left arm as he collapsed on the free area. Making it to the finish line, the course evaporated as the simulation announced,  **SIMULATION COMPLETE**.

The brunette jumped off of his position and ran to his "rival", examining him, "Hey buddy, you alright?", he asked, only to be brushed off, "I'm fine". Lance reached his hand out and properly check on the paladin, but getting growled at....

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

>   
>  _" ~~RED RED,~~ PLEASE BE OKAY... ~~RED~~ "  
>          "_ _I'm fine, you idiot, it's just a scratch"  
>    
>     A familiar hand pressed against a freckled cheek, caressing them so gently and carefully.   
>        It was such sunny day out, the sun shining on their skin...it felt so warm.  
>     _ _A giggle was heard as the sound of movement was heard._  
>    
>      "Let's go Lance, it' ~~ll be fun~~ "  
> 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Lance stopped.   
He stared at his hands and back at Keith.  
  
    _What was that?_ ~he asked himself. 

Lance slowly walked backwards....confused at what just happened.   
Keith looked back at the brunette, "I really am fine Lance, don't worry", reassuring the other.  
  
He nodded, but shook his head at himself,  _who...was that?_ , lost at the moment. He didn't remember that, but...how does he know?  
"Hey, are you okay Lance? I really am okay", the raven reassured his teammate once more, concerned for the other.  
  
"Yeah, I...gotta go", Lance quickly mumbled, leaving the room.   
  
Keith raised a brow at Lance, watching him leave the training room, "whatever then", he mumbled to himself, turning the simulation off as he looked for one of his other teammates to help him with his small injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys enjoyed it or have suggestions, please comment them, but for now, stay tuned!


	2. Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes to Hunk for help.  
> Those "episodes" are happening again and he's confused why.
> 
> Maybe the dreams are getting to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Space boi is confusion and goes to baby boi for help.

"It's happening... again?", Hunk asked the pacing brunette. Hunk leaned back against the wall as he crossed his arms, softly sighing, closing his eyes. He patted on his bed beside him telling Lance to sit down. Lance sat down on Hunk's bed as he groaned loudly, "I don't know why though. These _episodes_ stopped for awhile, but now...they're back.", falling on his back with arms out. The Yellow Paladin stayed quiet in thought before responding, "Hm...maybe something triggered it?", he suggested, shrugging the thought. Lance scrunched his face as he facepalmed himself, "ugggghhhhhh, whhhyyyyy???", he groaned loudly once again. Hunk gently giggled, patting Lance's chest, "You'll get over it buddy, maybe it's nothing", he smiled, getting up from his bed as he walked across his room and picked something from a small table in the corner. He walked back towards Lance as his friend looked at it curiously, "Here. Just imagine that this..", holding the small amulet in front of Lance, "...is a shield. It'll keep you from getting those episodes or whatever", placing it onto Lance's hands. Lance stared at the charm, admiring it as he smiled gratefully, hugging his friend tightly. "Thanks Hunk", arms around his teammate, Hunk smiled as he hugged Lance back, gently patting his back, "Just keep it close, don't wanna lose it", grinning at the brunette as they pulled away from their hug, earning a nod from the Blue Paladin.  
  
Lance made his way in search for Shiro. He glanced at the amulet, admiring the color. The small amulet shined a purple color, similar to the image of a galaxy, and around it, grey covered the back and surroundings of the circle charm. He admired the color so much, probably because of the mixture of colors. It showed the lavender color shift into the dark purple, reminding him of the sunset back on Earth or even the millions of galaxies he's witnessed during his time in space.  
  


* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

>        
>            _"Isn't it beautiful?"  
>               "Yes, yes it is. Just like you"  
>  _          " _Hahaha, can you stop being smooth for one second"_  
>  _"Not when I'm around you"_  
>  _A soft giggle echoes, slowly fading away._

   


* * *

* * *

* * *

  
  
Lance felt this comforting warmth within his chest. He felt his cheeks and ears slightly burn as he held his hand onto his chest, confused at the feeling. He couldn't describe the feeling, it was soothing to him similar to the feeling of being in his mother's arm...it was  _loving_. The feeling gave him that eased feeling, where he felt as if everything was going to be okay. He smiled at this reassuring warmth in his chest, continuing to look for Shiro.   
  
He found Shiro in the Lounge area where he also found... _Keith_.  _Great._ "Hey Shiro, I wanted to talk to you about something", walking towards the two, seeing that Shiro was taking care of Keith's injury, which was a medium-sized bruise with a slight burn. "Woah dude, are you okay? That doesn't look good", he mumbled the last words. Keith rolled his eyes and brushed him off, "Like I said, I'm fine", hissing at Shiro as alcohol was gently dabbed on the injury, "Hold still Keith", Shiro demanded. Lance sat across from them, watching how Shiro placed a patch on the burn, "Leave it there for awhile then you can take off, and remember to clean it so it doesn't get effected or anything", the Black Paladin told the raven as he was putting everything back in the Aid Kit. "Were you a nurse or doctor before Shiro?", Lance asked him, getting a small chuckle from him, "No Lance, but with Keith getting hurt daily, I might as well learn a few things", smiling at the brunette. Keith looked over to his side, avoiding his gaze from lance, his ears slightly red.   
  
"Thanks Shiro..", Keith mumbled, averting Lance as he quickly walked past him, his ears burning. "What was it that you wanted to talk about?", Shiro reminded him, raising a brow curiously. Before Lance could respond, he brushed it off, "Nothing Shiro, I forgot", he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck and showing a nervous smile. "You sure? I'm here for you Lance", placing his Galra arm on Lance's shoulder, reassuring him with a gentle smile. "It was probably nothing Shiro, thanks though", smiling at him as he ran off.   
  


~~TIMESKIP~~ ~~~~

~~~~Bangs down, covering his grey-purple eyes as he rushed to his room, continuing to hold onto his injured arm. _Damn Lance._ He gritted his teeth, entering his room, the door closing behind him. The raven collapsed onto his wrinkled bed, face facing down as he groaned loudly.  _Fucking bullshit. I call bullshit...total bullshit._ Lifting his face up, laying his head on his left side, facing his room as he sighed quietly. He closed his eyes, letting the silence absorb him for a few seconds until I opened his eyes again, grumbling to himself.  
  
"I need to stop...", the Red Paladin quietly said to himself, letting the silence absorb him once more, completely, feeling a teardrop slowly run down his face. He wiped it off with the palm of his hand, sniffling quiet. "He won't...", pausing himself before finishing his sentence, he held his breath, then seconds later, he exhaled. He placed his face on the mattress of his bed once again, just letting himself go to sleep.   
  
  
  
 ~~TIMESKIP:~~ 3:25 a.m  
  
  
  
He woke up startled, grabbing his knife quickly from under the pillow as he sat up, but saw no one there in his room. He sighed, shoving his knife underneath his pillow again, falling back. A few seconds later, Keith heard footsteps sliding across the floor. He waited for a few minutes before looking out and seeing who was up.   
  
One of the lights were on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again, I apologize if it's crappy. This is just out of brain so no brainstorming or editing or any of that shit. This is from scrap.  
> UPDATE: I'll be posting the chapters 2-3 days apart from each one, but once schools starts, it'll be once a week, sorry :')


	3. 3 A.M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two paladins are beside one another, giving each other a shoulder to lean on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I should recommended some songs while reading this chapter :/  
> Should I?
> 
> ALSO CLICK THE LINK FOR A SURPRISE ;)
> 
> (if you want, I was listening to the Deep Dark Indie playlist in Spotify, there are a few songs there that actually sets the mood of how Lance is feeling)
> 
> (Riverside-Agnes Obel) <\--- the melody of it, it's haunting, but also calm.

Keith creeped out of his room and followed the sound of the sliding feet, coming from an area where dim blue light shown. He leaned against the wall, walking closer to the room. He peeked his head into the room and saw figure sitting down on the floor with a light-green blanket over their head as they were surrounded by millions of sparkling stars and planets. Stepping closer to the figure, the floor beneath him accidentally creaked, giving his position away. The figure turned, showing a tan face with light freckles across their face and blue eyes, "oh..hey keith", he mumbled, turning forwards again, ignoring the other's presence. Keith dropped his head down, sighing miserably, " hey", he replied, walking over to Lance, sitting beside him with legs crisscrossed. Silence filled the atmosphere. Keith twiddled his thumbs, staring down at his hands, he cleared his throat, bringing his head up as he looked at the holograms of the planets in space, "It's nice huh?", softly smiling at the stars. Lance glanced at him, quietly agreeing. The brunette brought his legs to his chest, hugging them close as he looked down at his Blue Lion slippers, moving his toes.   
  
"Something wrong?", the Red Paladin asked, looking at his teammate, trying read the other's expression. Lance shaked his head, mumbling a 'No' in response. Keith leaned back, his arms supporting him, looking up at the sight before him. So many worlds out there...so many unknown, undiscovered things he hasn't seen or touched. Lance sighed, glancing up at one specific planet he knew so well with saddening eyes and a hopeless expression making him bring his his knees closer and tightening his grip on his legs. Keith glanced at the brunette, sighing defeatedly, "Look. I know we're not the closest or bests of friends, but I'm here for you...we're a team", sitting up to nudge the other on the arm with his hand before crossing his arms, "I'm here for you", he repeated, giving his teammate a reassuring smile.   
  
Lance stared at him, surprised. He breathed out, softly smiling. His tensed shoulders began to soften, nodding, "Thanks buddy", Keith shook his head, sighing, "It's no problem"  
  
However, within a second, that grateful smile slowly melted away, filling it with a unreadable expression. "Hey, everything alright?", the raven asked, looking over at Lance concerned. Lance smiled, nodding, "Y-yeah, everything's al-right", voice cracking and eyes beginning to fill up with water as he tried to maintain his composure. He looked at that specific blue and green planet once more and then at Keith. He stayed his silent, feeling the knot in his throat get tighter and tighter, making it difficult to speak. That nod he gave slowly changed into him shaking his head, " N-no..", his voice cracked as tears began to fall. His chest grew tight, making it harder and harder to breathe as if he was drowning. Lance leaned towards Keith, putting his head on the other's chest as he slowly and finally...broke.   
  
Keith worried and hesitating on his next move, he carefully wrapped his arms around the Blue Paladin, scooting himself closer. He pulled the blanket away from Lance's head, but covering them both. Lance hugged Keith closer and tighter, unaware of what he was doing. He buried his face on his chest, trying to muffle his soft whimpers and cries, continuing to let the tears fall. Keith hesitated, but gently played with Lance's brown hair. His fingers going through the other's soft hair, detangling every strand on the way, twirling his finger with one of Lance's curls.   
  
"Are you okay?", Keith asked the tear-eyed brunette, only receiving silence as a response. He scratched the back of his neck, unsure on what to say or do. He furrowed his brows in frustration, sighing tiredly. Keith slithered a arm around Lance's waist, gripping him tightly as his arm held Lance close to his chest before slowly laying down on his back, facing upwards. "You comfortable?", making sure Lance wasn't uncomfortable or anything like that, he wanted him to be at ease. Lance nodded, pacing his breathing as he managed to calm his tears to stop. Sniffles filled the air between the two, Keith continuing to brush the Blue Paladin's brown hair with his fingers as if he was petting a kitten, he would gently place his hand on top of the other's head and go downwards.   
  
"sorry", Lance mumbled, releasing his grip from Keith, placing his head on his chest, hearing the Red Paladin's heartbeat thumping loudly. Keith laughed softly, "Don't be, it's okay Lance", caressing the his thumb on the other's arm, examining the planets that layed and tried to identify each other. Lance swallowed the tight knot in his throat, clearing up his voice; however, unable to say anything, he didn't know what to say. He broke down…in front of his teammate, in front of Keith. _Out of all people, it had to be Keith_ , Lance thought to himself. Silence filled the atmosphere once more.   
  
Lance sighed, wrapping his arms once more around Keith, his ear placed on top of Keith's heart and legs intertwined with his, closing eyes, taking in the unsteady silence. _Uhhh…what do I do_ , Keith questioned in his head, feeling his face slightly burn. "Do you want to talk?", Keith asked, tightening his grip on Lance again, playing with the other's hair once again.   
  
"It's just-", his voice cracked again, feeling the knot again, the tears rebuilding again...this lost feeling again.   
  
"Hey now, we don't have to", he reassured in a soft voice, hugging Lance closer, his chin on top of Lance's head and arms holding tightly.   
  
The two paladins absorbed the silent, but warm atmosphere between them. The air was gentle and comfortable. Arms and legs wrapped with one another, using each other's warmth as a source of comfort.   
  
"It's just...what if I never see them again?", Lance finally spoke, slowly opening his eyes, the pressure in his chest remaining. Keith remained silent, pursing his lips on what to say.   
  
"I thought the same thing. When I saw Shiro on the news...that he was reported missing", feeling that pain in his chest. He remembered it.  


* * *

* * *

  
  
**_He was home, scrolling through his phone when his screen flashed to the Garrison News Channel._**  
  
          "BREAKING NEWS: KERBEROS MISSION DISAPPEARS PILOT ERROR", the headline read.   
  
_**A woman came on screen, staring at the camera, "It is said that three members from the Garrison have been reported missing after a possible pilot error. A search is being sent to look for the three members. It is said that the three members were being sent in Kerberos Mission, but all contact was lost when there was a misconnection and have not contacted the headquarters ever since. We will now will be showing the crew team. Right after the woman said that, three pictures were shown names at the bottom center.**_  
  
<https://goo.gl/images/TXJYAo> <\---BREAKING NEWS!

  
_**The names read the following: Takashi Shirogane, Samuel Holt, Matt Holt.**  _

 **Keith stared at the screen, checking he was seeing exactly what he was seeing,** Takashi Shirogane, " **No...nonono", he thought repeatedly to himself. He dropped his phone, cracking the screen as the light from the device flickered with the image of Shiro. He ran outside, staring at the night sky with wide eyes, processing what he saw. "Shiro!", he yelled out as he fell onto his knees, gritting his teeth.**  
  


* * *

* * *

  
Lance sat up and looked down at Keith, the blanket slowly off of his shoulder. "But you got him back, but me...I don't know when I'll get to see them. They don't even know if I'm alive or dead Keith", averting his gaze from the raven. Keith placed the palm of his hands on Lance's cheeks, bringing the others face towards him, making them face each other. Lance looks away, not staring at Keith in the eyes. "Look at me", Keith softly said, staring at the tan boy, waiting for him to look at him. Lance slowly brought his eyes up at Keith's face, staring at his grey-purple eyes, almost as if he was staring at a galaxy with thousands of stars shining. Keith gazed at the other's ocean-like eyes, feeling himself drowning in the deep blue of Lance's eyes. "Listen to me, okay?", searching in the Blue Paladin's eyes for some warmth, receiving a soft okay from him. 

"Listen to me Lance. They are your family. Meaning they haven't and won't give up on you. They love you Lance, I'm sure they are worried sick, but I'm positive...that they know for sure that you are alive. Just watch, once you get back on Earth, they'll be there waiting for you with the biggest hug", caressing Lance's soft cheek with his thumb as he smiled warmly, "Don't give up on them. I know it may seem impossible at the moment, but don't give up just yet. We were able to find Pidge's brother right? That means it's possible your family haven't given up on you. They won't".

Lance nodded, smiling with tears falling down his cheeks. Keith wiped the tears off with his thumbs, "No crying please you big crybaby", he teased, earning a soft laugh from Lance, "I have the right to Mullet", a small smile on his face. Lance glanced at Keith and hugged him with arms around, face on the raven's shoulder. "Thanks Mullet", he mumbled, hearing a sigh from Keith. 

After another "bonding moment", Keith and Lance layed next to each other, facing upwards, viewing undiscovered planets, stars, galaxies, and so much more. They gazed at the view, admiring the colors each planet showed and the mixed colors that swirled with one another. 

Before they knew it, they both drifted off, sleeping peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tired making this the longest as possible, but like I mentioned before, school is already starting so that's stressing me out so I apologize this chapter took longer to post.  
> If not, I can be make the chapters longer; however, that means it'll take longer for me to post them since it might take a few weeks especially if I want it to be very descriptive and such.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh…I'm scared of the outcome of this XD


End file.
